APM Test of the Mind
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: This is more of a Batman story. A few months after Not My Dreams a series of events cause Batman to question his sanity and his morals.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Break Out

"Commissioner," Batman said. Jim Gordon turned around startled.

"Ah, have pity on an old man's blood pressure," Gordon exclaimed.

"Sorry Jim," Batman replied as he turned his signal off. He walked toward Gordon. "Old habit." He was now two feet in front of Gordon. "What is it?"

"Arkham," Gordon told him. "There was a large breakout a few hours ago. Several of the inmates escaped."

"Which ones?" Batman asked.

"The Joker, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, Bane, Two-Face and the Riddler," Gordon told him.

"Do we know what caused it?" Batman asked.

"An explosion in the walls of each of the inmates' cells," a female voice said. She then walked into the dim moonlight. She had emerald green eyes, long brown hair in a bun, tan skin and a police uniform on. "But it's unknown who caused it."

"O, Batman this is Detective Maranda Tate," Gordon informed him. "She transferred here last month from Metropolis and will be staying here for the next few months."

"Pleasure to met you," Maranda said as she held out her hand for him to shake. Batman stood there while her hand was extended. She eventually she dropped her hand. "Not a big hand shaker?"

"Or goodbyer," Gordon told her as they turned to look at each other. "He usually leaves right about…" He turned to see Batman gone. "Now." Maranda turned to look where Batman had just been. "I still hate it when he does that."


	2. Chapter 2 Updating

Chapter 2: Updating

Batman really hated these types of meetings. They were just an excuse to get people to talk about what they had been doing. In his mind there were other ways to do such and more profitable ways to spend one's time but no one ever asked his opinion about socializing matters. In all honesty and truth he was fine with socializing but he didn't feel like calling a meeting was the best idea. Especially now since he's really busy trying round up the escaped Arkham inmates and trying to set up for another date.

"Now who wants to go first?" Superman asked.

"Me!" Flash exclaimed. "Okay, a few days Captain Cold…"

"Captain Cold?" Hawkgirl demanded. "What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know," Flash admitted. "What kind of name is Penguin?"

"Who has a villain named the Penguin?" Hawkgirl asked. "And what does he do steal fish?"

"Me," Batman admitted. "And he's actually a dangerous crime lord who carries trick umbrellas that can kill you. Now can we please let Flash finish?"

"Okay," Flash said. "Well anyway Captain Cold was going after some gold that was being transferred. He froze the road and that derailed the truck. I zipped in and after some quick maneuvers from me I took him down."

"Nice," Superman complemented. "I had a run in with Toyman two days ago. He had this new toy box surprise. It had razor sharp tops, exploding jack-in-the-boxes and large killer teddy bears. Took a while but I managed to stop him from stealing more materials for his toy army."

"Well, I was busy with Cheetah," Wonder Woman told them. "She put up quite a fight but I was able to stop her from her thirsting of blood."

"Well, I have been spending the last few nights trying to find half of Arkham's inmates that escaped last month. And I need to find them before they kill someone and can't find them while sitting here wasting my stinken time," Batman said angrily. Everyone just looked at each other. They all knew that Arkham's inmates were full of the worst people and criminals. They also knew that if Batman was _this_ upset it had to be the likes of the Joker that had escaped. "So unless there's an important piece of information that I can't get through mission reports I'm leaving." Batman got up out of his chair and left for the javelin bay.

"So, who wants to go next?" Superman asked.

"You guys go on without me," Wonder Woman told them as she got out her chair. "I'm going to go and talk to Batman." She then headed out of the room and eventually caught up with Batman.

"Batman!" she exclaimed. He stopped and turned to face her.

"What?" he snapped.

"You're far more crankier than usual," she realized. "Is it just the villains or is it something else?"

"It is the villains," Batman told her. "But it is something else. I was wondering if you'd go on another date with me. I've been setting up for a date night and I wondering if you'd join me."

"I'd love to," she smiled. "So why's that another reason you're cranky?"

"I haven't finished setting it up completely," he admitted. "I've been so busy trying to find the inmates that I haven't finished getting everything set. So will you still join me?"

"Of course," she said.

"Meet me at my place at 6:30 with formal dress," he smiled.

"See you then," she responded. He walked over to his plane, started it up, flew it out of the Watchtower and headed for home. He smiled to himself he couldn't wait for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3 Date Night

Chapter 3: Date Night

Bruce was ready. He had everything set up for the night and he was dressed in a nice tux and a black bowtie and he was ready. He wasn't nervous about asking dates or going on dates with Diana any more. It had been a long time since he had felt that way. Diana then showed up in his living room by way of the clock. She was wearing the black dress that she had wore to Audrey's engagement party and was wearing a silver chain with a diamond on it.

"Ready?" Bruce asked.

"Ready," Diana smiled. They took each other's hands as Bruce led them to the car where Alfred was waiting. Diana sat behind the driver's seat while Bruce sat next to her. Alfred then drove off for the place. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Bruce told her.

"Is it a movie?" Diana asked.

"It's a surprise," Bruce repeated.

"Is it dinner at a nice place?" Diana asked.

"It's a surprise," Bruce repeated again.

"You're no fun some times you know that?" Diana smiled.

"I've been called worse," Bruce told her. Soon enough Alfred had reached the destination. Bruce and Diana got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Alfred," Diana said.

"Anytime miss," Alfred responded.

"Thanks for helping set this up," Bruce told Alfred.

"Of course Master Bruce," Alfred replied. He then drove off.

"Don't you get tired of him calling you master?" Diana asked.

"Yes," Bruce admitted. "But I can't get him to break that habit so eventually I gave up trying."

"So where are we?" Diana asked.

"We're at a Wayne Enterprise warehouse," Bruce told her. He motioned for her to follow him. They went up to the roof.

"You remember this spot?" Bruce asked.

"Not really," Diana admitted.

"This is the spot where you showed up one night when I was on patrol," Bruce told her.

"Yes, now I do," Diana said. "This is where I asked you if you would ever take me on a date to finish that dance. And you gave your three reasons. Date within the team leads to disaster. I'm a princess from a society of immortal warriors and you're a rich kid with issues. And if any of your enemies knew you had someone special they would use her to get to you. Then you told me to leave."

"Yeah," Bruce admitted. "I just wanted to say that I was wrong about that. I've never seen a team member dated one another so I don't know if it will end awful. I've got plenty of issues and you are immortal. The immortality won't work if you did through battle so you could still die. I do have issues but you're more than willing to deal with them."

"And the last reason?" Diana asked.

"Well, we both now that, that has happened," Bruce said. "But we can't let our past define the future as you told me on our second date."

"And don't you forget it," Diana giggled. Bruce smiled. He then led her to the inside. He flipped the switch and Diana was covered her mouth with her hands. It was covered with several varieties of flowers that were in bouquets with silver ribbon holding them up; rose petals were covering the floor. There was a table, which was circled with rose petals, in the middle of the room that had a black table cloth, two white plates, two white chairs, and silver forks and two wine glasses. They sat across from each other in the candlelight after Diana got out of her awed state.

"You did this?" she asked still in aw.

"Yes," Bruce told her. "It was difficult getting the bouquets to stay up but yes."

"It's beautiful," Diana exclaimed. She turned to look at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Bruce replied.

"So what's for dinner?" Diana asked.

"Scrimp Alfredo," Bruce answered. "Which I'll bring over."

"Did you cook it?" Diana asked as he stood up.

"No," Bruce admitted. "I may be the World's Greatest Detective but I'm also the World's Worst Cook. Alfred has tried and failed to teach me. I burn pretty much everything. The only reason I survive his days off is because I know how to use the microwave." Diana giggled and he smiled. He brought over the food in a silver bowl and they served each other enough and then put the bowl at their feet next to the table. They began to eat.

"So, how's things been going for you?" Bruce asked.

"Well, they've been going pretty good," Diana admitted as she finished her bite. "I've started a book series."

"What's it called?" Bruce asked.

" _The Hunger Games_ ," Diana said. "I've heard it was popular but I don't understand what's so good about it. I really don't want to finish it but what else is there to read."

"You could try _Nancy Drew_ or _Sherlock Holmes_ ," Bruce suggested. "They're mystery novels and should be an interesting read."

"Thanks, I'll check them out," Diana responded. "You ever read them?"

"I read _Sherlock Holmes_ when I was younger," Bruce told her. "I wasn't into _Nancy Drew_ that much. I thought it was a girl's book series." Diana gave him a look that said 'seriously'. "I was under ten okay. I thought girl stuff was icky at the time."

"You're forgiven," Diana said. "So what have been doing besides trying to find escapees?"

"Preparing for this date, dealing with business meetings," Bruce informed her.

"And?" Diana asked. "What do you do in your free time?"

"I don't really have free time," Bruce told her. "But when I do I sleep."

"Really?" Diana said sarcastically.

"When you go on patrol ever night you tend to get tired," Bruce informed her. "I only get two hours of sleep before it's off to work. Then when I do get free time I sleep and that only lasts for about 30 minutes." They both smiled.

"A toast," Diana said. She raised her water filled glass then Bruce raised his. "To free time." They tapped their glass.

"To free time," Bruce repeated. They drank and talked late into the night.

 **Note: Sorry if this is bad I've never been on a date so please no judging. Will get interesting, promise.** **And since this takes place before the this little piggy episode I had to make a few nods.**


	4. Chapter 4 After a While Crocodile

Chapter 4: After a While Crocodile

"Killer Croc," Batman said from the shadows. Croc looked around to see if he could find Batman. "Stealing drugs isn't your usual M.O. Who are they for?"

"I won't tell in your life time!" Croc declared as he tried to spot the Bat. "Which won't last too long once I'm done!" He quickly found Batman's scent and reached into the shadows to find him and he barely missed. "Why don't you come down here and fight?! Or are you too scared!" Batman then jumped onto Croc's back and hugged his neck. He tried to steer him into a wall but Croc back up into a wall first causing Batman to loss his grip. He then grabbed Batman by the neck. Batman threw some smoke pellets into Croc's eyes which made him lose his grip. Batman rubbed his neck once he landed on the ground. He then rolled under Croc's legs and knocked Croc off his feet. He turned behind him to see Croc with a tranquillizer dart in his neck. Out of the shadow came Maranda Tate.

"I'll take it from here," she told him. "I'll be sure that he gets back to Arkham." He nodded his head and headed out of the complex.

"Batman to Batgirl," he said in com. "Do you read me?"

"Batgirl to Batman," Batgirl answered. "Yeah, I read."

"Did you cross reference the drugs for possible combinations?" Batman asked.

"Yes, I did," she told him. "And you were right. They make up some type of delusional drug, Scarecrow's toxin and Joker venom. The question is how did Croc know the components?"

"Maybe he doesn't," he suggested. "Someone could have told him what drugs to steal. And Joker and Scarecrow are still missing. They could have hired him to take them."

"They could've," Batgirl admitted. "But that still doesn't explain what they are planning."

"We'll know soon enough," Batman said. "They usually announce their big schemes before they do them. You watch the complex and I'm going to check out a lead about their location. Then I'm calling it a night."

"Do you have a meeting with Diana?" Batgirl asked.

"Something like that," Batman told her. "Batman out."


	5. Chapter 5 Found

Chapter 5: Found

Batman landed in an abandoned warehouse with a few tables next to the wall. He walked forward and looked around for anything suspicious. 'Maranda said that there had been a shipment of drugs to this location. They probably took the drugs from here and went to their hideout. Maybe they left a clue that I can follow.' Then on the table in front of him there was a To Do list. He picked it up.

Things to Do

Get Drugs

Make Gases

Get Croc out

Get Batman

Batman folded up the note and put it in his belt. The overhead lights then turned on. He instinctually went into his fighting position and soon enough he saw the Joker staying a few feet away from him.

"Welcome, Batsy!" Joker exclaimed. "I was hoping you'd show." Batman then began coughing and become delirious. "In fact I was counting on it." Batman heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see…

"Bane," Batman wheezed. Bane picked Batman up by the head with one hand and grabbed his legs with his other hand. Bane lifted his right knee and broke the back of Batman. Bane then dropped Batman onto the ground where the Joker proceeded to beat him with a crowbar. The lights on the side of warehouse then turned on and revealed Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, Riddler and Scarecrow. The villains began to laugh as Joker beat him so much that blood poured out of his mouth and his upper chest place. Joker brutally beat him several times in chest, in the face, on his fractured back. They continued to laugh and mocked him until Joker stopped.

"Scarey," Joker called. Scarecrow walked next to the Joker, who was standing over Batman. "Do your…thing." Scarecrow took out a syringe with a yellow liquid. He injected it into Batman's neck. "Nighty, night." Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6 The Search Begins

Chapter 6: The Search Begins

"Alfred have you heard from Bruce?" Diana asked. "He said that he'd be here soon."

"I haven't Miss," Alfred admitted. "Miss Batgirl was the last one to talk to him. Try her."

"Thanks, Alfred," Diana replied. She went over to the computer and set a call for Batgirl. "Cave to Batgirl. Do you read?"

"Batgirl to Cave. Yes, I read," she said. "What is it?"

"It's Batman. He's overdue for our date and it's not like him to be late. What did he say when he called you last?" Diana asked.

"He said he was going to check out a lead about the missing crooks lair. Then he was going to call it a night," Batgirl told her. "And that was half an hour ago."

"So he's missing," Diana assumed.

"If he's not with you then yes," Batgirl said. "I'll call the others to help us look. We'll be able to cover more ground that way."

"I'll help too," Diana exclaimed.

"No," Batgirl responded. "Bats would kill me when he found out."

"I can't just stay here and do nothing!" Diana exclaimed.

"I'm not staying you should," Batgirl explained. "What I'm saying is not as Wonder Woman. But you can as Batwoman."

"Batwoman?" Diana said with interest.

"I'll let Alfred explain. I'm going to call everyone else," Batgirl said. "Batgirl out." Diana turned to Alfred and he motioned for her to follow him and she did as they walked toward the armory.

"Master Bruce has been working on a suit just in case the need of a Batwoman emerged and if you agreed to. It's a Kevlar suit just like his excepted it has golden boots, gloves, and the symbol is gold as well. The domino mask is outlined in gold and other than that they're the same." He then pulled out the middle drawer to revel the costume that matched Alfred's description. Alfred then left so that Diana could put on the suit. She quickly put on the suit and the belt. She didn't put on the mask though and she took the COM link that was also in the drawer.

"Batwoman to Batgirl," Diana said. "Have you gotten the people?"

"Batgirl to Batwoman," Batgirl replied. "Yes, I have."

"Who'd you get?" Diana asked.

"Robin, Nightwing, Huntress, Black Canary, and Spoiler," Batgirl told her.

"Who's Spoiler?" Diana asked.

"She's Stephanie Brown," Batgirl explained. "She showed up a few weeks ago. And she's new but not to be taken likely."

"Good to know," Diana responded. "So we start the search where he got the lead?"

"Sounds good to me," Batgirl agreed. "The lead was at an abandoned dock warehouse. It's the most ruined one of them."

"I'll see you there then," Diana answered. "Batwoman out."


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmare

Chapter 7: Nightmare

Batman opened his eyes and he was surrounded by darkness. He looked around and then started coughing as fire appeared around him. There was fire and ruins of a city all around him. He looked to the sky and it was filled with smoke and blood red. He stood up and walked around the city ruins. He saw bloody bodies spread around the ruins of what would have been the park. He lifted the rubble that was on top of one and he knew who it was.

"No!" Batman quietly exclaimed. He picked up the body. "Diana." He could only look in horror at her face even died she looked as beautiful as ever. "Who did this?"

"You did," a familiar voice said. "You did all of this." He looked in the direction of the voice and saw Ra's Al Ghul.

"No, I couldn't have," Batman responded. "I wouldn't."

"But you did," Ra's told him. "And you became the greatest monster the world has ever seen." The sky began to swirl and Batman looked up to see himself murder everyone he loved. He saw himself kill Lantern and Hawkgirl with her mace. They both had a whole in their chest that was pouring out blood. He saw himself burn Jonn' to death and impale Superman with kryptonite in the chest. He impaled Nightwing with his own baton and Robin with his boa staff. He killed Batgirl by shooting her with a gun right through her heart. He killed Alfred by impaling him with a batarang in his chest. He murdered Leslie with a throwing knife. Flash was killed by John's Green Lantern's ring by imagining a bronze sword that went through his chest. He killed Ethan with Ethan's own gun. He murdered the Masked Warrior with her own katana. He murdered Zatanna with a knife. Lastly he saw himself kill Diana by snapping her neck with her lasso. He saw in each that they were trying and begging him to stop fighting them but to no success. The sky then returned to what it was before.

"No," Batman whispered. He looked around the city and saw the ruins. He then realized where he was. "Did I do this to?"

"Of course," another voice said. He stepped out of the shadow and Batman saw that it was the Joker. "You're not above killing your family and friends so why would you be above destroying your city. HAA HAAA HAAA! You killed everything and everyone you ever loved!" He continued to laugh as Batman looked around in horror at what he had done. The blood was everywhere and it was all on his hands, literally. Batman looked down and saw that he was covered in Diana's blood. He cried as he held his dead love.

"NOOO!" Batman screamed in the voice used long ago by an eight year.

Batman awoke with a startle and he felt the pain all over again. He looked around to see that he was in an old, grimy, stone dungeon cell. He was chained by his wrists and ankles with steel shackles and he was on the cold ground. His belt was missing and his back was still broken but he felt relieved that his nightmare wasn't a reality. The cell door then opened with a loud noise of rusty hinges.

"Wakey, wakey," the Joker said. He walked over to Batman and he was hiding something behind his back. "Go to see that you're up. Now I brought you something." Joker pulled out the thing behind his back and held it up in front of Batman. "It's a crowbar. The same one I beat the second Bird Brain with." He then took the crowbar and began tap it into the palm of his hand. "And now I will do the same to you."


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth

Chapter 8: The Truth

"Do you see anything?" Batwoman asked Batgirl.

"No," Batgirl told her. "It seems pretty abandon."

"Are the others coming?" Batwoman asked.

"Yes," Black Canary answered. She appeared behind Diana and so did Huntress. Robin and Nightwing then came in through a broken window above. Also two people came in through a broken side window that Diana didn't recognize. One was dressed in a bat-like flying suit and only his mouth and jaw showed and he was black. The other had blonde hair, a purple outfit and cape, had a purple bandana over her mouth and a purple hood. She also had bright blue eyes and Diana assumed that she was the Spoiler that Batgirl had told her about.

"Who's the new person?" Huntress asked.

"Batwoman," Diana told him. She turned to the other two ones she didn't recognize. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Batwing," the man in the flying suit said.

"And I'm Spoiler," the girl said.

"Good to know," Diana said more to herself. She turned back to Batgirl. "Found any clues?"

"Not yet," Batgirl told her.

"Why are we here, Batgirl?" Nightwing asked. "You said it was an emergency."

"And it is," Batgirl answered. She turned to the others. "Batman has been missing for an hour. And is presumably captured." Nightwing, Robin and Black Canary looked at each other with a worried expression. Nightwing and Robin then began to search another part of the warehouse.

"It's not confirmed?" Huntress asked.

"He's gone missing longer than an hour before," Batwing told her.

"But he hasn't contacted us and he missed something important and it's not like him to be late," Batwoman explained.

"What was it?" Batwing asked.

"It's none of our business," Black Canary answered quickly. "What ever he missed is important nothing else needs to be said."

"So why are we here?" Huntress demanded.

"This was the last place he went before he went off the radar," Batgirl explained. "Me and Batwoman were looking around for clues about his disappearance."

"Hey, guys we found something!" Robin exclaimed. He motioned for them to come over. They did and they found themselves in an old surveillance room. Nightwing was hunched over an old computer system and looking at the security cameras. They walked over to Nightwing.

"I found this video when I was looking for any clues," Nightwing told them. He played a video. It showed all the missing Arkham inmates around at a table. It then showed a woman walking in. She had green eyes, brown hair and a white tank top with jeans. He pause the video. "Her name's Maranda Tate. She's a new detective at GCPD. She also is in bad company."

"She's also the one who gave him the tip to go here," Batgirl told him. He then pulled up another video.

"I also found this," Nightwing said. The video showed Batman a beaten and being dragged off. "It looks like Maranda tipped then off too."

"Where do we find her?" Batwoman asked.

"At her apartment in Crime Alley," Robin told her. "It's getting closer toward daybreak and she's a night officer so she should be coming back to her place about now."

"We've got two objectives so we're going to need to two teams," Batgirl explained.

"I'll go see if I can't get something from the detective," Black Canary said as she popped her knuckles. "You know woman to woman."

"I'll go with you," Batwoman said.

"I can…" Canary began.

"I wasn't asking," Batwoman told her.

"Well then, it's settled. You two will go and talk to the Ms. Tate while the rest of us look for the missing inmates," Batgirl said. Batwoman nodded and turned to see Black Canary already at the door.

"You coming?" Canary asked. Batwoman nodded her head and ran off with Canary outside. Canary and Batwoman then went onto their motorcycles and drove off toward their destination.

Soon enough they arrived in Crime Alley. They got off their motorcycles and headed for the rooftops. They went into Miranda's apartment room through the open window. They sat in chairs across from each other there waiting for the new detective.

"Hey, thanks for covering back there," Batwoman said. "I didn't know what I was going to tell them."

"Anytime," Canary responded. "And it's what we do. We cover for one another. Plus we don't want them to know what Bruce was really going to be doing now do we?"

"No," Batwoman responded. "Wait you know?"

"Know what?" Canary asked.

"His real name," Batwoman clarified.

"Yes," Canary told her.

"Then do you know what he was going to be doing?" Batwoman asked. "With me?"

"With you?" Canary asked. "I was told he was calling it a night and that he was going to go on a date. I didn't know it was with you?"  
"That's what tipped me off," Batwoman explained. "He's not usually late. And he would have called me if he had to cancel last minute."

"Here's the deal, Batwoman," Canary said gravely. "I may be done with him but if you hurt him I WILL make you regret it."

"Don't worry I won't hurt Bruce," she assured Canary. "But don't you hurt him or you'll be worse."

"Relax, I won't steal your man," Canary responded. "By the way my name is Black Canary. But my real name is Dinah Lance." Diana then pulled off her mask.

"My name is Diana," Batwoman told her.

"Wonder Woman?" Canary muttered. "You're… that explains it!"

"Explains what?" Diana asked.

"Why Batgirl, Robin and Nightwing recognized quickly, didn't ask questions about you and why the costume looks like Wayne Enterprises made it," Canary explained. "Nice to meet to."

"Nice to meet you too, Dinah," Diana replied. The apartment door began to open and Diana placed her mask back on and turned to see Detective Maranda Tate. She placed her bags on the floor and sighed. It had been a long night.

"Detective," Canary said. Maranda Tate turned at the sound of voice. She was in shock when she saw Batwoman and Black Canary. "We need to talk about the company you've been keeping."

"What about it?" Maranda asked as her face grew stern.

"Batman's missing. And you were one of the last ones to see him," Batwoman told her.

"What did you tell him?" Canary demanded. "Or better yet. What did you tell them?"

"N-Nothing," Maranda stuttered. Batwoman walked over to Maranda and gave her a good stare down. It wasn't the Batglare but it was just as intimating. Maranda gulped as she backed up again the closed front door.

"Listen Ms. Tate," Batwoman began. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way we will get answers."

"I told Batman that I had a lead to where the villains might have been," Maranda confessed. "Then I told the Gotham villains that he would be there."

"Why?!" Canary demanded.

"Because they…they have my daughter," Maranda told them. Batwoman's face softened. "They wanted an Intel inside of GCPD. So… they kidnapped my daughter. Her name's Daniela and she's all I have left. They nabbed her a few days after I met Batman. They said if I didn't help them they'd kill her."

"What about her father?" Batwoman asked.

"He left us a few years ago," Maranda told her. "Please, I'm sorry I helped them kidnap Batman. I just can't lose my daughter. Please you have to save Daniela!" Batwoman backed up to give her space to cry. Batwoman took a knee and placed her hand on Miranda's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll find her," Batwoman assured her. Miranda feel into Batwoman's arms and Canary came over to join them in a hug. After a few minutes they stopped and they stood back up.

"Do you know where Batman is?" Canary asked.

"No, I don't," Miranda admitted. "But I'll tell you what I do know. They're planning on attacking Gotham Police some time near the end of the month with an army of mob gang members and their henchmen."

"Do you know where Daniela is?" Batwoman asked.

"No, if I did I would have taken her back by now," Miranda said.

"Do you know who has her?" Canary asked.

"The Riddler, I'm pretty sure," Miranda informed them.

"Do you know who has Batman?" Batwoman asked.

"The Joker," Miranda said. "And the only one who knows the location is himself and Riddler."

"Why the Riddler?" Batwoman asked.

"Because they need someone to deliver Scarecrow's toxin to him," Miranda explained. "And Scarecrow and Bane are his Gotham would-be conquering rivals and would love to get rid of him. Two-Face might decide to save Batman if the coin lands on the non-scarred side. Harley might accidental get into it and Poison Ivy hates him and might douse him with it. Nigma is the only one that won't try to douse him or kill him. Plus nobody would try to douse him because he's the one holding Daniela and he won't tell anyone else where she is."

"We'll look for her," Canary assured her. "Keep us informed about any news on them."


	9. Chapter 9 Torture

Chapter 9: Torture

"No, Kal," Batwoman said into her COM link. "These are Gotham villains and they will be handled by the city's heroes. Not the league."

"Diana, if Batman's missing then we should call in the league," Superman suggested. "We would be able to find him faster."

"Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and Jonn' are off world and you and Flash need to focus on Luthor's new plot against the league," Batwoman explained. "Me and the other Gotham heroes will handle this. Wonder Woman out." She looked out to the city and sighed. "Where are you, Bruce?"

"So what hurts more when I hit it, Batsy? The front?" The crowbar hit Batman in the stomach and chest. "Or the back?" The crowbar hit Batman's broken back. Batman tried to hold back from screaming or crying and he was desperately trying to get in his next breath. He was lying on his back, panting and soaked in his own blood. "O, that looked like it really hurt, Batsy. You want some more?" Batman shook his head. The Joker didn't seem to notice it and he put his right foot onto of Batman's chest and he took out a serum and injected it into Batman's arm. "Nighty, night." Batman fought the best he could against the serum but it was a doomed effort as he slipped into the grasp of the toxin.

He awoke but instead of to flames he awoke to a snow covered graveyard. He walked over to the grave in front of him. He knelt down and removed the snow from it and saw on the headstone the engraving R.I.P Rachel Dawes. He wasn't startled by it but it did surprise him a little. Then out of the headstone came a female ghost.

"Rachel?" he questioned the ghost.

"Why didn't you save me, Bruce?" Rachel's ghost asked. "Why?"

"I tried but…"

"You failed me. Just like you failed them." The headstones around him then sprung ghosts. They were his parents, Alfred, Leslie, Barbara, Jim, Dick, Tim, Clark, Wally, Shayera, Jonn', John Stewart, Jason, Grace, and the last ghost to appear was Diana.

"You failed us," they said in union. "We trusted you and you failed us."

"Stop it," Batman growled.

"You're no better than the monsters you fight. You're a freak. We never cared about you." Diana then gave a cruel laugh.

"You really think I loved you, fool?" Diana mocked. "I never did. You're a fool to think I could love someone so fractured and messed up as you. I loved Kal and I always will. I just dated you out of pity."

"You're all alone, Batsy," the Joker said as he appeared. The rest of his villains appeared. "And at the end of the day you're no better than the rest of us. We're your true friends and we're all you have left."

"No," Batman said. "No! Stop!"

Batman awoke to feel a bullet land into his shoulder. Then a Joker card was thrown into his leg. Another bullet made its way into his other shoulder and another card landed in his other leg. Joker then pulled out his knife and said,

"Welcome back to the real world, Batman." He scrapped the blade against Batman's chest plate. "And welcome back to pain." He stuck his knife into Batman's left side in between his ribs. And he continued to take out and plunge the knife into his left side before pulling it out and licked the blood off. He then plunged the knife in between his ribs on his right side. And he was laughing as Batman winced in pain. The beating continued. Some of it with the crowbar and some of it with the knife then he stopped.

"O, dear look at the time. I'm going to be late the villains' club meeting." Then walked away from Batman and opened the door in front of the room. "Now be in bed before ten, don't eat too much candy and I'll see you when I get back. Goodnight. HAAA! HAAA! HAAA!" He continued to laughing as he exited the building. Once Joker left Batman coughed up blood and cried. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

 **Note: In case you haven't read Not My Dreams. Grace is an old friend he traveled with when he was learning marshal arts. And Rachel is from the Dark Knight Trilogy.**


	10. Chapter 10 Rescues

Chapter 10: Rescues

It had been a week since Bruce had been captured and the only lead that the family had was that only the Joker and the Riddler knew where he was. Detective Maranda Tate gave Canary and Batwoman all the information she could but it wasn't too helpful. And with mob bosses on the brink of war everyone else was kept busy. Eventually though the Riddler couldn't keep quiet anymore. The signal went up on that cold December night.

"Commissioner," Batwoman said. Jim turned to see Batwoman, Batgirl, Huntress and Black Canary. Jim jumped a little.

"You'd think I'd be use to that trick by now," Jim said. Batgirl then turned off the signal.

"What is it?" Batwoman asked. Jim pulled out a note.

"This came in an envelope a few minutes ago," Jim told them. He gave it to Batwoman. She took the note and read,

"Bat females, bird and hunter; come to the place where Detective Tate and her daughter are as high as an elephant's eye," Batwoman read aloud.

"So Detective Tate is missing too?" Huntress asked.

"I'm afraid so," Jim told them. "She didn't show up in time for her night shift. And it's not like her." He then realized something as he looked over the rooftop. "Hey what did you mean her…," He turned around and saw that they were gone. "too? I hate it when they do that." The four women were already on the move with Batgirl in the lead as they rod on their motorcycles.

"So what did Riddler mean by as high as an elephant's eye?" Batwoman asked.

"He meant corn," Huntress told her. "It's from a song lyric from an old musical."

"What was it called?" Batgirl asked. "Kansas?"

"Oklahoma," Canary responded. "Kansas City was the name of one of the songs,"

"And so? I'm still a little lost," Batwoman admitted.

"The Spanish word for corn is maize," Huntress told her. "And there's a maze in an amusement park a little outside of town."

"And that's where we're headed," Batwoman said firmly.

"Exactly," Batgirl said with a smile. They rod across town and soon made it to the amusement park. They approached the huge silver entrance to the maze. Then the TV turned on, on the screen.

"Why, hello, bats, bird and hunter," the Riddler said through the television. "Welcome to the Survival Maze. Where you are put through a series of puzzles, tests and riddles to make it to the center of the maze without your gadgets and gismos if you want the detective and her daughter to live. Tick tock Birds of Prey. Tick, tock." The entrance wall disappeared and the women entered the maze. They ran into the maze with Batgirl leading and Batwoman closely behind. She ran ahead of them and then stopped briefly at some intersections and then chose a path. Soon enough Huntress and Black Canary caught up with the other two.

"Could you slow down for a few minutes?" Huntress panted. They stopped. "I'm not use to this much running." They heard a noise and looked behind them and saw a two-story golden mechanical thing that looks like a griffin. It then opened its mouth and they could see fire starting to come out.

"Run!" Canary exclaimed. They ran the rest of the two feet hallway and then ran to the left when the reached the intersection. Huntress looked behind her to see the griffin and burned maze walls.

"That was way too close," Huntress said.

"Agreed," Batwoman responded. They then continued their journey and they then saw two hallways. The door to the right had a clock on its mantle and the left a headstone. They then saw a slab in between the hallways and it said, 'It devours all and no creature is safe from it. It ruins rulers and destroys great cities. What is it?' They looked at each other.

"Any ideas?" Huntress asked. Batwoman looked up at the signs.

"So it's either death or time," Batwoman declared.

"It could be either," Canary said. "Death devours but it doesn't ruin rulers."

"But time does," Huntress realized. "If someone is in a position of power long enough it can corrupt them. That's time! And if a city is abandoned long enough it will fall into ruin."

"But death can also destroy cities," Batgirl argued. "Like plagues and diseases."

"So split up?" Canary suggested.

"Sounds good. But what if one of us gets it wrong?" Batwoman asked.

"I played the demo on the video game version of this," Batgirl told them. "And in it if you get it wrong you are picked up by the hand of Fate and placed in another part of the maze. That'll probably happen here too."

"Then we split," Batwoman said. "I'll go with Huntress down the one with the clock and Canary and Batgirl will go down the hall with the headstone." And that's what they did. Now it turns out death wasn't the answer and so Canary and Batgirl got the hand of Fate and were dumped in another part of the maze. Batwoman and Huntress continued on the path. They then saw a sign as they turned to the left.

"Earle De-part?" Batwoman read aloud. Then she saw… "Duck!" She and Huntress ducked just before they got their heads chopped.

"Early Depart," Huntress said. They walked crouched all the way until they were out. "I don't know what's annoys me more. The death traps or their stupid puns!"

"So we when the wrong way," Batgirl realized after they had been dumped off.

"No, problem. We can still find them," Canary told her. They then raced off and continued to go down the hallways until they found a door on the dead end. There were keys labeled F, E, and A.

"Okay. So do we just guess?" Batgirl asked.

"Okay. Let's try E," Canary said as she took the E key. She put the key into the key slot. She turned it. And then a spike column came out of the wall on the right side of it on their left and sped toward them.

"Move!" Batgirl exclaimed. They leaped to the other wall and missed the spikes. The spike wall then went back to its original spot on the other wall and covered itself. "Well, it's not that one. Should we try F?"

"No," Canary answered. "We do that we'll get 5 rows of spikes heading towards us."

"Why? I'm not following," Batgirl admitted.

"Trust me," Canary told her friend. Canary then grabbed the A key and turn it. The door opened and then went through it to another part of the maze.

"How did you know?" Batgirl asked.

"It was a musical puzzle," Canary explained. "The E key is first on the line notes. The F key is fifth on the line…"

"But A is a space note," Batgirl realized. "So a line note would give us a line of spikes. But a space note will give us space."

"Exactly," Canary responded.

"Are we almost there?" Batwoman asked.

"I think so," Huntress replied. "Just one more hallway and…" They had made it to the center of the maze and they saw Daniela and Miranda Tate gagged and bound on a table with the Riddler to the table's left. He looked and saw the Huntress and Batwoman and fear and surprise spread all over his face.

"What?!" Riddler exclaimed. "You weren't supposed to make it to the center of the maze! That's not fair!"

"It's plenty fair," Batwoman said. "Now let them go."

"Never!" Riddler exclaimed. He pulled out his cane and pushed a button causing the golden Minotaur that was on the wall to come over to the two crime fighters. Huntress pulled out her crossbow and shot an arrow that missing the Minotaur but hit Miranda's rope.

"You missed Huntress," the Riddler remarked. The Minotaur raised its sword above his head and said,

"I am the boss and center of an operation and yet I never move. I live in darkness and I stay behind my hard shield. What am I?" They pondered the riddle.

"The human brain," Batwoman told the machine. It shut down. "It's the center of the nervous system and it never moves. And it lives behind a thick skull."

"And it's the only thing the Riddler respects," Huntress added.

"A lucky guess," Riddler spat back. "But it won't save you." He was about to push the button to have the Minotaur attacked when he got hit on the head. He fell like a sack of potatoes onto the ground. The heroines turned to see Miranda Tate hugging a young girl. She had emerald eyes, pale tan skin, and short dark brown hair. The detective stopped her to look at Huntress.

"Thanks for the sharp arrow Huntress," the detective said.

"You're welcome," Huntress replied. She looked at the girl. "You must be Daniela." The girl nodded and then looked at Batwoman.

"Who are you?" Daniela asked.

"I'm Batwoman," she told the girl softly. She went down on one knee. "I'm new here. Are you alright?"

"Yes," Daniela said quietly. "I was so scared. Big, mean man had me locked up and barely gave me any food. He kept asking me weird questions and then he would tell me the answer when I didn't tell him."

"It's over now," Batwoman reminded her. "No one's gonna hurt you." Daniela leapt into her arms and gave her a bear hug. Batwoman was surprised but she returned it.

"Thank you for helping my mommy," Daniela said.

"You're welcome," Batwoman replied. Daniela then stopped hugging her and smiled. Little did they know that the Riddler had gotten up and was ready to strike down Huntress. Tate noticed.

"Huntress! Behind you!" Tate yelled. Huntress spun around to see Riddler about to strike her with his cane when…

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Came the famous sonic screech known as the Canary Cry. It sent the Riddler across the room knocking him against the wall. The screech stopped. They turned to see Black Canary and Batgirl emerge from one of the hallways.

"Sorry we're late but we got a little lost," Canary told them. Batgirl walked to where the Riddler was lying. She picked him up by his jacket and dragged him over to where the rest of the group was circled and placed him in the middle.

"Alright Riddler where's Batman?" Batgirl demanded.

"Now why would I tell you the answer to THAT riddle?" the Riddler asked. Huntress pointed her crossbow at the Riddler's chest.

"Talk. Or you'll get yourself sent to the hospital or to an early grave," Huntress demanded. Riddler gulped then realized something.

"But if you kill me you won't find Batman," Riddler answered. "And then you'll never find him." The Riddler started to slide back to try to get away but Batwoman caught on to it. She grabbed her lasso and threw it around him and pulled him back.

"Now Riddler. Where's Batman?" Batwoman demanded. The lasso glowed.

"He's in an abandoned cellar in Narrows," the Riddler spat out. His eyes widened and so did everyone else's. "Wait, why did I just say that out loud?! O, man! Joker is gonna kill me." Batwoman pulled on the lasso and got him to stand up.

"Great. Now how do we get it out?" Miranda asked.

"How did you get in here?" Batwoman asked Riddler. The lasso glowed again.

"I got in using the Hand of Fate with a controller in my question mark cane," he told us. "What? Why? Um, could you guys please promise me protection from the Joker? He'll KILL me if he finds out I'm the one who told you where to find him."

"No, promises," Huntress told him. She then picked up his question mark cane and pushed the red middle button. The Hand of Fate came down and they all hopped onto and Batwoman dragged Riddler onto it. Huntress pressed the gray up arrow and the Hand went up and then she navigated the Hand out of the maze and sent them down. Batwoman then removed the lasso and handed him over to the Detective.

"Could you take him over to the police department so I can get Batman?" Batwoman asked.

"Of course," Tate said. She turned to Batgirl. "Could you take my daughter to my home for me?"

"Mommy, no, I want to stay with you," Daniela said. Detective put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I know sweetie," Tate responded. "But I need you to stay home where it's safe. Could you do that for me?"

"Okay, Mommy," Daniela responded. Daniela hugged her mother's leg and then went over to Batgirl. Batgirl looked at Huntress.

"Could you stay with the detective to make sure Riddler doesn't try anything?" Batgirl asked Huntress.

"Yes, of course," Huntress answered. So Batgirl and Daniela started their journey to the Tate's apartment. Huntress followed the detective's car and Canary and Batwoman headed for the Narrows.

Canary and Batwoman took their motorcycles to the Narrows and arrived in due time. Batwoman was off in a brief second and running to a closed cellar door. Canary followed behind her closely. They picked and removed the lock and went into the cellar. Batwoman pulled out a flashlight from her belt and they ran down. Eventually they made it to the flat part and they began to search the rooms. They search several and didn't find anything.

"Do you think he was lying?" Canary asked.

"No, I don't think so," Batwoman answered. "The way he reacted meant that HAD to be the truth. Maybe Joker moved Batman to another place." Then Batwoman heard a faint, "Hello, can anyone hear me?" Batwoman turned to Canary.

"Did you hear that?" Batwoman asked.

"Hear what?" Canary asked back. "I didn't hear anything. Do you have super-hearing?" Canary looked around and the room they were in again. "Well, maybe we should leave and try some other place in the Narrows." Batwoman then heard, "No, help me, please." It was faint and she could pin where it was.

"Dinah, I think someone's here," Batwoman told her. Then they heard a loud vibrating noise. It sounded like someone had banged something against a piece of metal.

"Okay, THAT I heard," Canary said. They ran out of the room and headed out toward the sound. Then they reached the end of the hall and Batwoman flashed her light to the left and then to the right. It turns out there was someone in the cell on the right. The person was bloody, beaten and was still breathing. Then they realized it was Batman!

"Bruce!" Batwoman cried. She turned to look at Canary. She was just as surprised and concerned.

"Let's get him out!" Canary exclaimed. Batwoman grabbed the bars of the cell and yanked it out of place and threw it out of way. She ran to Batman as did Canary. Batwoman shock Batman gently to try to get him awake.

"Bruce, please, wake up," Batwoman said. It worked and he lifted his head. Batwoman removed her mask revealing her face to him.

"Diana?" he said quietly. "Dinah?" Diana knelt to look at him in the face.

"Yes," she smiled. She grabbed his right arm and threw it over her shoulder and pulled him up. "Come on, Bruce. Let's get you out of her." With Dinah leading the way Diana slowly but surely got him out of the cellar. The whole way he muttering things,

"Toxin, fear, death. Joker attack. Fail. Failure. Failure."


	11. Chapter 11 An Awakening

Chapter 11: An Awakening

"Hello, Handsome," a familiar voice greeted. Batman opened his eyes and saw someone he never wished to see again.

"Selina," he said.

"I'm glad you recognize me," Catwoman admitted. "It would be a shame if you didn't. Now, to business." She snapped her fingers once and fire arose around Batman. He coughed and was burning up inside. His forehead dripped with sweat.

"The end draws near," Catwoman began. "Not for you but for your family."

"Alfred, what's wrong with him?" Diana exclaimed. They along with the birds and Batgirl were in the medical bay on the Watchtower. Batman was muttering and was starting to move like he was having a nightmare. Alfred looked at Batman and fear spread across his face.

"He's experiencing something traumatic," Alfred explained. "It's causing him to go into a panic. If he keeps this up for much longer his heart's going to give out on him."

"Is there something you can you do?!" Diana asked.

"I don't know," Alfred admitted. "I have no idea what's going on. I don't even know what's causing it!"

"Wait a minute," Canary began. "Miranda said that Riddler was giving something to Joker that he was giving to Batman."

"Scarecrow's fear toxin!" Diana exclaimed. She turned to the former sidekick trio. "Do any of you guys have an antidote to the toxin?!" All three began rummaging through their belts.

"You failed them just like you failed me," Catwoman told him.

"I didn't fail you," Batman insisted. "You left me. You wouldn't stop…"

"No!" Catwoman exclaimed. "You abandoned me for HER! Why?! What could she possibly give you that I couldn't! She can't deal with our world. Your past, your pain, she'll never accept you. Do you really think she could love you?! Ha! You'll be begging for me to take you back once she's broken your pathetic little heart! She'll never love you for you!"

"I've got it!" Robin exclaimed. He pulled out the syringe with the antidote. He quickly handed it to Diana. Batman was moving like crazy.

"No, you're lying," he muttered. "Shut-up!" She injected it in.

"It's truth," Catwoman told him. "Embrace it! And…" She began to fade and so did his surroundings. He looked around and felt dizzy. Then…

He awoke with sweating pouring down his face. He looked around and saw Alfred, Dinah, Tim, Dick and Diana, she was wearing the Batwoman costume he had made for her. Wait, where did she find that? He then noticed that he was in the Watchtower medical bay.

"Bruce!" Diana exclaimed. She hugged him and though startled at first he returned it. He had missed her for the past week and he knew that she had too. The hug broke sooner than either person wanted.

"Bruce, you're awake!" Tim exclaimed.

"You had us worried there for a second," Nightwing said.

"Hey, Bruce," Canary said with a smile.

"Hello, Dinah," Batman responded. "How's Huntress?"

"She's fine," Canary replied. "She's her normal angry aggravating self." She frowned. "You alright? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," he growled. He turned to Batgirl. "What have I missed?"

"You've missed plenty of near gang wars," Batgirl reported. "But don't worry; Spoiler, Batwing, Nightwing, and Robin have stopped anything major from anything happening."

"Good," Batman answered. He tried to sit up but couldn't.

"Sorry, Master Bruce, but you can't go running off this time," Alfred told him. "Not with your back broken anyways and all the rest of your wounds have been stitched up."

"Diana may I borrow your lasso?" Batman asked.

"Sure," she replied. She took it out and started to hand it to him. He pushed it toward Alfred.

"Make another loop and tie it to rod up there," Batman told Alfred. He pointed toward the ceiling. Alfred nodded and did as he was told. The original lasso loop was dangling down. He grabbed the loop and pulled it down and he eventually managed to get around his torso. He then slid himself off the bed and got his feet touching the floor.

"Hit me," he ordered.

"What?" Nightwing questioned. Alfred obeyed and hit Batman not so gently in the back. He gasped at the pain. Then Alfred hit it again and then stopped. Batman then hung there for a few minutes.

"Why'd you do that?" Canary asked.

"It's an old medical thing I had to learn," Alfred exclaimed. "It helps a broken back get its strength." Batman then got his feet to support his body. "I've had to use it a few times in the field."

"How did you know it?" Robin asked Batman.

"Alfred taught me all the medical things that he knew when I was training," Batman told him. He turned to Alfred. "How much longer?"

"I'd say a few minutes, sir," Alfred responded.

"So what do know about what they're planning?" Batman asked.

"Not a whole lot," Canary admitted. "We know that Joker and the others have every former gang member under their belt. They've got everybody from the gangs except Penguin and a few small still running drug gangs."

"Penguin and Black Mask are the main one though," Nightwing informed him. "And they're still standing surprisingly. From what I've seen and heard on the streets they're forming an alliance with them so that the other drug gangs crumble. Then after they're done doing their big plan they're going to betray the villains and take them out."

"The question is why do they need the former gang members?" Batman wondered aloud. "Joker and the others, except Poison Ivy, have all had henchmen from the gangs but never this many."

"You keep saying former gang members," Diana noticed. "It seems to me like they left their gangs and went to them instead. So could be coincidence."

"No," Nightwing told her. "They're former gang members because the gangs they were in no longer exist. So when they got out of jail they didn't have anywhere else to go so they just started forming small little gangs. They're nothing like the criminal empires that they were in before."

"Which makes them an easier target to be taken out or conquered," Diana reasoned.

"Exactly," Batgirl exclaimed. "Now there are two or three criminal empires that are still around. But also some of the individuals have worked in small criminal groups for their whole criminal history. Or they've always worked solo."

"So how are the smaller groups different from the larger ones?" Robin asked. "They seem the same to me."

"That's because now they're the same," Canary explained. "When I was a young girl there were several very large criminal empires. Now there are only two, Penguin and Black Mask. The main ones that you deal with now are the non-empire type. Those types are the robbers, muggers, rapists and such. There are whole groups of which deal with these things. Some are larger than others though. The rapists groups usually have a bigger network than like a group of muggers. And even the rapists groups are few now a days."

"How bad was it before you guys showed up?" Diana asked. Everyone was silent for a several seconds.

"Bad," Batman answered simply. "Very bad."

"That's putting it simply," Alfred muttered.

"Anyways, it seems like the Joker and the others are amassing an army to take the police and us out," Batman deduced.

"And with you out of the way he figured the rest of it would be a piece of cake," Nightwing finished. "So we're looking at a war for the heart of Gotham."

"Yes," Batman responded. "Call the others and let the police know that they're coming. Tell them to evacuate the people to the bridges so no one gets killed in the wreckage."

"Today?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Joker said that he had a party to plan with the others before he left me. He also said it'd be the next morning."

"So you think that he meant his invasion with the others?" Nightwing reasoned. Batman nodded.

"And we're going to stop them," Batman told them. He removed the lasso from his torso. He limp walked and then walked normal to door. "No matter what."


	12. Chapter 12 War

Chapter 12: War

Dawn was coming and the Gordon had, had his hands full with clearing out Gotham and getting the citizens to the bridge, the bunkers, or in the underground military base. It took a few hours but they managed to do it. Gordon had gathered all the cops in the city to get ready to fight the soon to come outlaws. Batman and his inner circle gathered everyone they could to fight them. The now named Birds of Prey, Batgirl, Batwoman, a.k.a Diana, Huntress and Black Canary, were joining as were Batwing and Spoiler.

The police were all on the main street in front of City Hall waiting for the monsters to come and come they did. Joker, Bane and Scarecrow led the outlaws to the intersection. The army of street criminals followed them and not all of them were armed. The thugs ran toward the police with knives in their hands and police went to meet them.

Joker and the others were met from the sky by the Gotham vigilantes. Batwoman took Harley Quinn while Spoiler took Black Mask. Batwing and Batgirl combated Clayface and Black Canary and Huntress fought Poison Ivy. Robin took on Two-Face, Nightwing went to take on Scarecrow and Batman started fighting Bane. They fought all fought valiantly and with great effort.

"Today, Batman I won't break you," Bane told him. "I will kill you." As soon as he finished talking someone flew in and kicked him in the stomach he turned to Batman. Batman's face widened with shock and surprise.

"Jason?" he said.

"Yeah, it's me," the Red Hood responded. Bane turned to face his new opponent. "I'll take out giant here. You get the Joker." Batman nodded and ran off to find the Joker.

"Alright, Bane," Red Hood began. "Since you don't kill people I'll go easy on you."

"Child," Bane began. "Today you will die."

"Yeah, yeah," Red Hood mocked. "Been there. Done that."

"Joker," Batman growled. They were in a hallway in City Hall. Joker turned to see him.

"Batsy?" Joker questioned. "How…. How we broke you? How are you still…"

"Alive?" Batman finished. He began to walk over to him. "I got out. Now I'm going to get you." Joker pulled out a gun and took his aim at the Dark Knight but Batman was too quick. He swatted the gun out his hand and he grabbed the Joker and threw him into a side wall. He grabbed Joker and held him by his jacket and then dropped him and began to give the Joker a cruel beating.

Batwoman had finished dealing with Harley Quinn. She then looked around the scene for Bruce and she couldn't find him. She then noticed that the Joker wasn't anywhere either. 'Oh, no!' she thought.

"Harley, where's Joker?!" Batwoman demanded. She held her by the top of her shirt. She was ready to pass out.

"Don't know," she muttered. "City Hall?" She fainted. Batwoman ran/fought her way through the crowd and reached the City Hall. She handed Harley over to an officer who was guarding it. She then ran inside it to find Bruce.

"Come on Batsy," Joker giggled. "It was just a joke. All of it was just a joke." That enraged Batman more. He punched him in the face and stomach and kicked him in the stomach and in between is legs. He then proceeded to continuing beating him and punching him. He beat him so much that Joker's mouth was filled with blood and he spat it out. Each hit was driven by anger, pain and hurt and all of it was centered on the cruel, unforgiving jester. Joker fell unconscious and Batman raised his blood covered gauntlet. One more punch would kill the clown. One more punch. He was about to hit him again when he heard a voice.

"Stop!" she yelled. He turned to see Diana. "He's beaten! That's enough!"

"No, it's not," he told her. "You don't know what he's done to others, what he's done to me! He tortured nearly out of sanity! He needs to pay for it!"

"Yes, not this way," she answered. She pulled off her mask and walked closer to him. "And don't forget I say your memories in Tartarus. I KNOW what he's done. And I also know that this isn't what they would have wanted. Rachel, Barbara, Tim, Ethan. They wouldn't have wanted you to do. And I neither would Alfred, your parents or me." Batman turned to look back at the Joker. "Bruce, you're stronger than him. You're stronger than this. Please, don't let him beat you. Don't let him destroy you."

Batman continued to look at the Joker. His eyes were filled with rage and then tears. He placed the Joker onto the ground and checked his pulse. He was still alive. Diana put her hand on his shoulder and he turned to see her. She could see the anger and sadness in his eyes. The look in her eyes, the Joker's bloody body and the pain it was too much for Bruce. He collapsed onto the ground and wept. Diana knelt to the ground and just held Bruce as he cried.

"Well, that's all of them," Batgirl told her father.

"Good work, Batgirl," he said with a smile. Spoiler, Batwing, Black Canary and Huntress had left after they had brought their villains in. Nightwing and Robin were talking to Red Hood while Batgirl was talking with Jim Gordon.

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys," Red Hood said. He turned to leave and then he felt Nightwing's hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for showing Jason," Nightwing told him. "You know that you could still patch things up with Bruce."

"No," Jason answered. "It's too late for me."

"You sure about that?" Robin asked him.

"Yes," Jason responded. "But if you guys ever need help dealing with this nut jobs I'll be there." He then disappeared into the night. Nightwing then turned to Robin and they smiled. Batgirl then ran to them with worry in her face.

"Have you guys seen Batman or Diana?" Batgirl asked.

"No, why?" Nightwing answered.

"Because we're missing the Joker," Batgirl told him. Worry spread to the other's faces. They headed into City Hall where they found the missing trio. They saw Batman weeping into Diana's arms and they saw a barely alive Joker. They then decided to come back later for the Joker and leave Bruce to weep.


	13. Chapter 13 More?

Chapter 13: More?

 **Sorry if this chapter's bad. I was trying to figure out how to end it without it getting sappy.**

"You failed Hades," Persephone told him. "He rose above what you had Eris do to him. He truly is a hero and worthy of Diana's love."

"It was only because of her that he conquered his hate of the Joker," Eris hissed. "It was unfair!"

"No," Persephone told her. "His love for her and for his family and friends is what saved him. It wasn't just her."

"I say we test him again!" Eris demanded. "It's only fair! He had help this time. Next time let's send him to Tartarus! Let's see how he does there!"

"No," Hades responded. "We made deal with Aphrodite that we wouldn't interfere with their love again. Although I still think my daughter could have selected a BETTER man to be her love I guess that there's nothing more to do. I guess I'll just have to except it. And as will you Eris." Eris huffed and pouted.

"Fine!" Eris snapped. "Next time you need help breaking a hero don't call me!" She then snapped her fingers and disappeared. Persephone turned to Hades.

"You're not done with him are you?" Persephone asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Hades responded. "But I don't want Eris involved again. She's not the best with judgment calls and when enough is enough. Plus she nearly killed a few people when she blew up several of the Arkham walls! She's not trustworthy."

"Then what are you going to do?" Persephone asked.

"I'm going to watch and see if this mortal can handle the aftermath of this," Hades informed her. "Dealing with a crisis is one fight. But the aftermath of it is a war in its own right.

The End

Of one story is the beginning of another


End file.
